Five Nights At Freddy's: The Next Generation The Finale
by depressed panda221
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a place wildly known for it's pizza and animatronics of Frank Fazbear, Senorita the Chicken, Benjamin Bunny and Foxina the Pirate Fox, but it is also known for the mysterious disappearances of several children and who's bodies have never been recovered, so when the killer makes a comeback, will the gang be able to save the next victims at Freddy's?


FNAF: The Next Generation: the Finale

For some children, what they see is a lot different to what actually happens. For all children, they want a happy life, get married, have some kids, and then die peacefully. Unfortunately, that's not how it ended up for my friends; Amber, Dante, Mikey and I. We were all killed in a way. Mikey committed suicide when he found out I had died, and the rest of us. Well, we were killed by the infamous William Afton. We wanted sweet revenge, but knowing that he could be anywhere, we could never really know if he would make his return to Freddy's.

Sunlight came streaming into my room, waking me up with a happy wave of excitement. The pizzeria was closed for the next week, due to maintenance. I physically jumped out of bed and ran to the door. Dad had thought he had saw William again last night, and made a massive fuss around it, but it was just the night guard going around his work. When I reached the door, I swung it open, and jumped into the kitchen, scaring Dad and Mom who were making breakfast together.

"Good morning Mom and Dad! How did you sleep?" I asked cheerfully, sitting myself down at the table, picking up the newspaper. Dad seemed tired, but still functioning. Mom looked slightly better than him, but not fantastic. Mom put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me, and handed me a knife and fork. I read the front page of the newspaper, and automatically, my gears stopped. I didn't know how he was able to escape.

"Is everything okay, Foxina? What's up?" Dad whispered, in a worried tone. I laid the newspaper flat on the table, making sure that the front page was facing them. Their faces went from amazingly happy to unquestionably scared. The front page read: 'Freddy's Killer is at Large Once More!' Mom's eyes filled with black tears and cried into Dad's shoulder. Dad held Mom's shoulder but he looked petrified. He flipped his eye patch so I could that the eye he was hiding had turned black and oil was running from it as if his soul was crying. I felt a small pain in my stomach, and looked down at my feet. Could it really be true? Could the infamous William Afton be at large again? I picked a tool from Dad's toolbox and headed back to my room. I looked at myself in my mirror. I couldn't imagine what trouble my friends and I would be if we were standing in front of the very monster that killed us. I saw a large bolt on the side of my head and tightened it. My sensors began to strengthen and more alert. If he came back to Freddy's, I had to be prepared. I headed out the door of my house and went to meet Frank and the rest of my gang.

Frank noticed me running up with tears of fear in my eyes. I ran up the stairs and ran into his arms. He cradled me in his arm and shushed me.

"Hey, what's wrong, Fox? Tell me please, and we can talk about it together." He whispered into my ear. I shook my head and saw his stunned expression. I shook off his arms and my voice was audible again.

"No, we need Ben and Senorita. I have some really urgent news."

A purple bunny and a yellow chicken slowly walked up the stairs, hand in hand (they were going out too) and saw a table and chairs all around it. Ben and Senorita sat themselves down on side of the table and Frank and I sat us on the other. I laid out a blank piece of paper out in front of us.

"I have called you all here today because I have some really disturbing and urgent news to tell you. The reason we are all here together is because of HIM. HE made us roam these halls for the very few months we have been open for the very action he made. William Afton might make a comeback. We need to be on high alert to make sure HE doesn't claim anymore lives. That could be a catastrophe. We need to make a plan. I will write it on this very piece of paper, so let's get planning." I bellowed in a serious tone.

After going through the plan enough times to know it off by heart and going through everyone's capabilities, we had a fully formed and amazing plan.

Step 1: If sighted, sighter must alert the gang before moving into their position, and waiting for the others to be in place as well.

Step 2: Once all in position, wait until target has moved into sight. Our upgrades have (hopefully) been completed upon target's arrival. Once target has been lured to the place of his appearance, step three will come into play.

Step 3: Once the target has been backed into the corner with his next victims, we will appear behind HIM, blocking the escape route.

Step 4: Foxina will grasp HIS attention, while the others slip past her, two standing in front of him and one secretly slipping behind him to save them. We will start our combat fight. While distracted fighting Benjamin, Frank and Foxina, Senorita will slip past the fight, returning the children safely to their parents, and telling staff what's happening and contacting the police.

Step 5: When police arrive and help arrest HIM, everyone in the pizzeria will be sent home and the pizzeria will be closed for interrogation.

I looked at the plan and looked up at the gang.

"Does everyone remember their roles and capabilities?" I asked, flicking my eyes from one person to another. Senorita began to speak.

"If I see the target, I will contact you immediately, and get into position. My position is in the kitchen. Once you come and collect me, I will help block the entry way. While you guys fight, I will slip past HIM and rescue the children. I will slip past HIM again and return the children to their parents. I will, then, proceed to the kitchen where I will alert staff. They will contact the police. Once the police arrive, I will return to my spot on the show stage and wait for Ben, Frank and you to return to your places and wait until the lights are turned off." I nodded in agreement and she went back to staring into space, lost in her own thoughts. I looked over at Benjamin.

"I will be standing by in the backstage area. If called, I will assemble with Frank and Foxina. Before we start, we will be standing in front of him and I will distract him by asking him what he's doing. If he is has his back turned, I will be looking around his pockets and belt to see if there is anything there. Once I have found everything in his pockets, I will start to guide the children into the office so Senorita can slip through without being seen. Once Senorita has entered the office, she will close the west hall door. What Senorita said will continue on from there." Benjamin took a deep breath, as if someone had deflated his lungs like a whoopee cushion. We went through everyone's version of the plan before heading home.

Dad sat at the table, with his head in his hands. He looked a little disappointed. He saw my shadow as I entered and picked himself up and came towards me.

"Hey, lassie, what were ye doin' out there with the gang?" Dad asked, wiping sweat from his forehead. I looked back toward the stage, where I saw Chica and Freddy talking, with their children practising one of their songs that Frank wrote.

"We were planning a..." I wracked my brains to find an excuse to keep Dad from worrying. "An awesome stage show! It's going to be the best one yet!" I piped up, sweat pouring down my face like I standing out in the rain. Dad looked at me as though he didn't believe me, which isn't a surprise, as I am not a very good liar.

"If you say so, Foxina." Dad whispered as he walked out of Pirate's Cove, closing the curtains behind him. I sighed with relief, even though my lie to Dad wasn't anywhere near ok. I slowly walked towards my room and opened the door and closed it behind me.

I looked at myself in the mirror, realising that I was tensing up with stress so much that my metal body was shaking. I took a deep breath and sat on my bed. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes, letting everything go, even my metal clutches. I rose into the air, hovering above my metal body. I floated away from my body and placed myself on the floor. I walked to my mirror and looked at my reflection. I had barely changed as it had been three years. Visible tear tracks ran down my cheeks. I looked at my former self, as though it was a complete stranger. I started to sob quietly, but quickly stopped before I lost myself in tears. I dried my eyes and sat on my bed. All that was on my mind was my human family. It had been three years since I had been killed. Charlie would be nearly six years old now, and hopefully will come here for her birthday, which is in a few days' time. It suddenly hit me, and I was so excited, I jumped back into my animatronic body and raced out to the backstage, where Frank was examining a strange figure in the corner.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing, Foxina?" Frank asked as I was rushing around trying to find a piece of lined paper and a stamp.

"I haven't seen my human family for three years and my little sister's birthday in a few days' time. I was thinking we personally invite her for a birthday at Freddy's!" I squealed excitedly. He smiled at me, walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed so deeply that I could feel it on my soul. He took me by the hand and took me home so we could work it out together.

After collective hours of writing and re-writing my invitation to my real family, I had finally signed it with my signature and stuck the stamp on it. I went to the night guard's office and banged on the door. A startled shout came from inside.

"Ah, go away, Foxina. I don't want you to scoop my innards out!" She shouted. I snickered. I had threatened to scoop her if she didn't open the door.

"Don't worry, Marilyn. I am not going to scoop you. I need you to run an errand." I shouted through the door. I heard her take many deep breaths and eventually opened the door. I stepped inside the small, confined area, with a cupcake plush in the corner. I looked at Marilyn who was wearing a security guard outfit. She had dark red hair, deep blue eyes and fair skin. She clamoured to the back of the office and sat in the corner. She was had sweating pouring down her face like a waterfall and her face was turning red. She fished around in her pocket and pulled out a bottle of stress capsules and shook two onto her hand. She grabbed her bottle of water and swallowed the pills.

"So, you said you had an errand for me to run? If this was a trick to get in here, I swear, I will talk to the manager of this haunted place." Marilyn whispered, putting on a brave face, but deep down she was scared.

"That's right. I have a personal invitation for some very special friends of mine to come here for a party. Do you think you could put this into a letter box when your shift ends?" I asked in a sweet voice. Before she had time to answer, the grandfather clock chimes began to play, signalling that Marilyn's shift had ended. Marilyn grabbed the envelope and stood up. She straightened her hat and took a deep breath.

"Sure, I'll deliver this letter to the letter box." Marilyn said proudly and left the office. After she left, I smirked, and whispered to myself "Don't count on it happening often!"

I walked back into Pirate's Cove and dragged myself to bed, but I couldn't sleep. Something was nagging me, but I can't put my finger on it. I tried to sleep on it, but no matter how many times I tossed and turned, I couldn't get comfortable. I sat up and went to the bookshelf in the corner of my room. I traced my finger over the books until I found the right one. I pulled the book and blew on its cover. The title became visible and I read aloud 'Foxina's Journal'. I sat down at my desk and opened the journal to a blank page. I dipped my feather pen into the inkwell and began to write. My page read:

'Entry Nineteen Date: August Twenty- third, Two Thousand and Three

It is very late at night and I cannot sleep. There is something that's nagging me about my human family never coming to the pizzeria. What if Mom never told Charlie about me? That might be why they came to pizzeria. Anyway, I am going to get ready for the opening time.

Signed, Foxina.'

I put my journal back into the bookshelf and opened my closet to see a strange figure in there. I grabbed them by the shoulder and they fell to the ground. I took a split second to realise that it was no stranger, but one of my very best friends.

"Benjamin?! What are you doing in my closet?" I asked, half out of fury and half out of confusion. Ben coughed twice as if everything in my closet was never washed.

" Man, Foxina, you should really clean out your closet." Ben coughed again. I cocked my head to the side and gave a weird look.

"Oh come on, Benjamin, it's not that bad-" I was cut off by him nearly shouting.

"There's a freaking dead rat in there and your clothes smell like armpit oil!" He shouted, making his cheeks burn red. He then slapped a hand to his mouth as if he had forgotten something.

"I forgot I had a date with Senorita tonight!" He whispered to me. I have to get ready." He went to run when I grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Benny, it's nearly seven am. It's nowhere near time for your date. You should probably get to the show stage." I whispered into one of his very large ears. He became less tense and came to realisation. He mumbled something and left. I grabbed my captain's outfit and put it on. As I straightened out my pirate's hat, Mom's parrot flew through my door.

"Note from your mother, note from your mother, RAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" I looked and a crumpled piece of parchment was attached to the parrot's leg.

"Thanks, Lolo. Tell Mom I said good morning. Is she and Dad on the ship?" I asked the parrot as I untied the note from her leg. She nodded and once she saw I had the note in my hand, she spread her metal wings and flew out my door. I opened the note and read it.

'Foxina,

Your father is starting to break down. There is no reason to panic but I want you to know that he might be shut down for a while. Please don't worry, he will be fine. He will be in the Parts/Service room so you can visit him whenever he isn't being fixed. He might be gone for a while, but be a brilliant pirate and be strong for your father.

Love, Mom.'

I read the note over and over, making me sadder and sadder every time I read the first line. I kept reading it and then something black fell onto the paper. I looked at it for a second when I realised that there was three at the bottom of the page. I realised I was crying without noticing the tears falling down my face. I wiped the tears away and looked at myself in the mirror. I had to be strong for Dad. I need to be ready. I remembered that it was a public holiday so I changed out of my captain's uniform and back into my orange sleeveless top, black leggings and light red skirt.

I was thinking of heading to the Parts/Service Room but the sound of a hammer made me change direction. I followed the sound to the backstage area where I saw Benjamin pounding away at some metal. I cleared my voice and he nearly jumped out of his endoskeleton.

"Oh, it's just you, Foxina. I was just about to look for you. I need your hook." He mumbled as he pounded away at the metal.

"Why do you need my hook?" I asked as I untightened the hook from my hand and placed it in front of him. He put down the hammer and took the hook part out of the holder and I was very unhappy. Frank walked in, carrying some pieces of metal and was followed by Senorita with some planks of wood.

"Ah, great, you're back. Frank, you can put those pieces of metal in the corner, in that spare head, and Senorita, my lady, you can put those planks of wood on the table here." Ben started to order. As Senorita stood beside him to put down the planks, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek, making her blush a little. Benjamin gave back my hook and ushered me outside. He had put up a target and placed a big purple scribble on paper on it.

"I want you to aim your hook at the drawing and see what happens." Ben whispered in my ear, shifting my hand to where the target was. He took a step back and waited for me to do it. I swung my arm back and imagined I was throwing a ball and my hook came out of its place and was attached to some strong rope and I hit a bullseye. My hook unhitched itself from the target and retreated to its placement. I stood astonished and tried again. This time ninja stars came out and hit the picture in all different directions. I looked at Ben thankfully and ran past him to show Frank. When I showed Frank, he was amazed. He showed me something Ben had made for him. He took of his hat and a mirror was plastered to the top of it.

"So... What does the mirror do, exactly?" I said, looking at it like it was supposed to do something amazing. He just looked at me strangely.

"It works kinda like a magnifying glass, so if I aim it at the right spot, I will be able to blind him for a moment!" Frank piped up, excitedly. With a wave of realisation, he showed me something that nearly blew my ears off my head. He pulled out his microphone and opened the top. He pointed at the brown thing bundled up inside and said that was a net. He pulled out a section of the handle to reveal a trigger. I realised that it was a net thrower. I looked back to back stage area to see Ben showing Senorita how to use her new and improved cupcake. Its' mouth will open and sleeping gas will spray out of it, making HIM unconscious, and Ben showed her that his guitar doubled as a cutlass. I instantly thought of Dad, and began to zone out. Would he be out for weeks or even months? I couldn't live without my father to push me on. I heard blurred speech, but I was so caught up in my emotions that I couldn't make it out. Frank put a hand on my shoulder, catching my attention.

"Are you okay? You wouldn't respond after I said your name a couple times." Frank whispered in my ear. I merely sighed and handed him the note. He read it in silence, his eyes widening as he read on.

"Oh, Foxina, you poor fox! How about we go see your father now?" Frank assured, and I nodded sadly.

We walked towards the Parts/Service Room and went past Kids' Cove. Mom had her head in her hands, sitting next to Chica who was offering pizza to her. I pushed the urge to give her a hug aside and ventured on. I knocked on the door and a familiar airy voice came from inside. I pushed open the door and flipped the light switch. The Puppet was sitting at a desk, reading some papers.

"Foxina, I have been suspecting you. Your father is going into repair soon, but you can go inside and see him. Also, I know this is a hard time to ask, but will you babysit my daughter, Penelope?" The Puppet asked, quietly. I didn't recall The Puppet having a daughter, but just if he had read my mind, he answered my question.

"I have a three year old daughter now, and she is very precious to me, so do you think you look after her tonight, as I am busy signing papers for Foxy's repair." I nodded and went inside the room where Dad was. When I opened the door, Dad was lying on a repair table and had a patch on his leaking area. He looked up and when he saw me, I saw a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Lassie, you're here! I thought you wouldn't have cared!" Dad shouted, hugging me like there was no tomorrow. I looked at his big orange eyes with my dark brown ones.

"I could never, Daddy! How could I not care about you? I love you Daddy and don't you ever forget that!" I whispered in his ear. Dad tried to sit up, but he clutched his patch and groaned. I lied him down again and started to act like a nurse.

"No, Dad, you need to lie down and rest. Please, do it for me and Mom." I whimpered with my big puppy eyes. He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"I love you, lassie and tell your mother not to worry." His words trailed off as he fell asleep. I slipped out of the room, as quiet as a mouse. I quietly shut the door. I looked through the glass at my father peacefully sleeping in the dark room. My lips began to tremble and a single tear fell down my face. I bit down on my lip hard, but Frank put his hand on my shoulder, making me push my depression to the side. Just as I wiped away my tear, I had a brainwave. I grabbed Frank's hand and rushed him to the Back Stage area. He seemed confused and dizzy. I grabbed a bunch of scrap metal and began to pound it flat. Within hours, I had created a pet to keep me company and to entertain Dad. My eyes widen as the dog's eyes lit up. The tail began to wag and it jumped upon me, licking me with her little tongue. I giggled and picked myself up and walked to the table. I picked up a round piece of metal with a name tag attached to it. I went back to my dog and knelt down to put it on.

"Frank, this my new pet, Scrap Metal!" I squealed. He laughed and petted her on the head. I whispered to her to go find Ben and Senorita, and she ran off.

Scrap Metal ran back within minutes, Benjamin and Senorita running behind her.

"What do you want, Foxina and who is this little dog?" Senorita asked, panting very hard.

"I wanted to be ready for the opening tomorrow. Still, we have to be on the lookout." I whispered grimly. "Anyway, this is Scrap Metal, my dog. The reason behind her is that… my dad isn't the best. He's in the Parts/Service Room because he's breaking down. I have to stay strong for him. I built this dog to entertain him and keep me company while Dad is out. I hope the kids don't mind. She'll be a 'sea-dog'!" I chuckled, looking at both Frank and Senorita, trying not to laugh at the faces they were pulling. Benjamin was not the slightest bit amused. He just shook his head at my terrible pun. My pup nudged my leg, as if waiting for something. I pulled a couple of nuts and bolts out of my pocket and threw them into Scrap Metal's mouth, who munched them happily. I put her on a lead and took Frank by the hand and walked to the Parts/Service Room.

After The Puppet approved of Scrap Metal being allowed in, I pushed open the door, where Chica was doing repairs with Dad. As soon as she saw me, she left the room.

"Dad, I have a little someone I would like you to meet." I said, happily. Scrap Metal was raring to meet him. I walked to him, and showed him my little puppy.

"Lassie, she is beautiful. What's her name?" He asked as he petted her with his non-injured hand.

"Dad, how did you end up here?" I asked him politely. His face dropped as the words tumbled out of my mouth.

"You see, las, the night guard has been a lot more jumpy and is getting violent. I went to scare her, but she was armed with an axe. I got too close, and with one swing, she almost hacked off my entire arm. I have only a few broken circuits, but I won't be up and moving for a while." Dad whispered grimly. I clapped my hands over my mouth in sadness and tears streamed down my cheeks. Dad smiled and wiped my tears away.

"Daddy, I need you. I can't live without you!" I whispered, almost inaudible from sadness. He laughed slightly, and petted Scrap Metal again.

"Isn't that why you made this little pup?" He asked. I looked at the dog. She had miss-matching metal (the reason of her name) and had big yellow eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. I should leave you in peace now" Before I left his side, Dad grabbed my arm.

"Wait, lassie, I have something for you." Dad pulled something shiny out of his pocket. "This is a locket that belonged to me, but I think you need it more than I do." He draped the chain around my neck, making me feel proud. I had another brainwave, and pulled out a picture of all of us that was taken last year. I placed it in his hand, watching him blush with pride. I called Scrap over and left the room.

I sat at the table in Pirate's Cove, with a mug of hot cocoa in front of me. Frank was watching TV in the living room and Benjamin was watching Senorita knit a new vest for him. I had the locket in front of me open, while listening its' beautiful tune. Senorita sat next to me, so she can hear the beautiful tune it had.

"Ya know you can always have him around now. C'mon, stop living in the past. You have always been sensitive, even when you were a human." Senorita suddenly realised she had said too much.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her curiously. She sighed, about to spill the beans.

"We went to school together, but I was too shy to go up and talk to you. I know you had a massive problem with Ruby, Missy and Kitty. I was always there when they bullied, but I was too cowardly to run and find help, or confront them, in fear of being hurt. I just stayed silent and never said a word to you." Senorita hung her head low and begun talking to her cupcake. There was an airy hello, followed by excited squealing. I didn't say a word, going to the crack in the curtains.

"I'm here with Penelope, along with a bag of her things. I will be here to pick her up at 8:00pm." The Puppet said, shoving the bag into my hands and walking away. I just stood there with a big bag of things in my arms and a tiny puppet tugging at my skirt. I looked down at her, studying her features and comparing her to The Puppet. She had violet tear tracks streaming down her cheeks, a purple and black striped body and pink lips and cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Penelope. My daddy had things to do in his office, so I have to stay here. Can I come in?" Penelope asked sweetly, looking at me with big black eyes. I nodded happily, trying to remember how I used to take care of Charlie.

Penelope was playing hide and seek with my friends, while I made her some dinner, which consisted of steak, sauce and vegetables. As I cut up the tomato, the most terrible vision came across me. I was too late to save the children from William Afton, watching them be brutally murdered. I was so caught up in the vision, that I wasn't watching what I was doing, cutting my finger. I cried out in pain, watching oil spill from the injury. Senorita crawled out from her hiding spot, before jumping up and rushing me to the table. She grabbed a small piece of silver metal from her belly bag and placed it on my finger.

"You know, you shouldn't go into your trances like that and especially when you're making dinner." Senorita giggled and walked back to her hiding place before being found immediately.

"Penelope, time for dinner, come get it while it's hot." I yelled, placing two plates of food and two sets of knives and forks. Penelope ran up and took her place at the table and started to eat. I took my place and began to eat slowly, trying to hide my sadness from the little marionette in front of me. I poked my fork at my steak, watching my friends leave my house. When I saw that Penelope was beginning to yawn, I got up and walked over to her.

"How about we put you to bed, aye, lassie?" I whispered in my pirate voice that I barely used, picking her up and going into my room. I placed the half asleep puppet in my bed pulled out my father's storybook. I began to read and in a few minutes into the story, she was fast asleep. I smiled silently and put the book away. I flipped the light off and left the room silently.

When The Puppet came by the Cove, I placed a sleeping Penelope in his arms and gave him the bag.

"Thanks for looking after her; she's been having trouble sleeping lately." The Puppet whispered before leaving the Cove. I began to yawn, so I dragged my feet along the ground, finally reaching the door to my bedroom and entered to go to sleep.

The beeping alarm clock woke me, reminding me that it was opening day for the holidays. I jumped out of bed as there were just thirty minutes to opening. I jumped out of bed and begun to get dressed into my Captain's Costume. I opened the door to see Mom in tears again.

"Mom, is everything okay?" I asked quietly. She wiped her snout, and looked up at me.

"It's just I miss your father very much. He's doing much better according to Chica. He should be home in a week or so." Mom sniffled, wiping her wet eyes. I put a supportive hand on Mom's shoulder and took off my locket.

"Mom, Dad gave me to this that belonged to him. He said that if I feel sad because of what happened to him, I can listen to the song." I showed the golden spherical locket, opening it, showing her the little golden pirate ship. She thanked me and went to Kids' Cove.

I stood on the Red Fox, watching little girls and boys playing together when the PA system turned on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, we have a very special show that we are about to perform. Please assemble in the dining area." The man's voice sounded. Watching all the children to leave, the last one was a little girl, aged about six or seven, with orange pigtails, red dress, green eyes and blue shoes. I instantly knew that it was Charlie but I didn't have the strength to go up to her. I walked over to Pirate's Cove and went to my stage. Frank and the crew were ready to perform.

"Girls and boys, I would like to welcome you to the show. These are my friends, Benjamin, Senorita and Foxina and I am Frank. I would like to welcome our parents too. This is my father, Freddy, Senorita's mom, Chica, Ben's dad, Bonnie and Foxina's mom, Toy Foxy." Frank boomed into his microphone. "I would like to invite a very special girl up onto the stage, Charlie Mitchells! It's your birthday!" Frank boomed again. The little girl I had seen leave the Red Fox walked onto the stage and Frank lowered the mic to her height.

"I would like to wish you a very happy birthday, Charlie, and who is your favourite animatronic?" Frank asked Charlie, nodding his head toward me, indicating for me to come up on the stage.

"My favourite animatronic is a very special pirate and that is Foxina." She said boldly into the mic and I blushed with pride and brought a present with me from The Puppet. Her eyes widened as I gave to her when I entered the stage. She opened the present and lifted a Foxy plushie from inside it. She hugged me with happiness.

"Thank you, Foxina; this is the best birthday ever." She whispered into my ear, as I had been kneeling.

I watched the children file out of the dining area, watching the little girl walk by herself. As I watched her, my communicator buzzed.

"Foxina, I have spotted William. He's headed to your location, with three sixteen year-olds. I am pretty sure they are heading to the office. Please hurry." Senorita whispered. I headed to Frank and Ben and told them the news. They nodded and ran behind me. Senorita joined me as she saw that we had abandoned the 'Stay in Your Spot like We Planned'. I blocked the entrance and looked at the girls that stood at the end, looking terrified. Charlie was the youngest, standing next to three girls who looked vaguely familiar to me.

"So, you girls decided to come with me. Well that was a big mistake. I am a mass murderer and I am going to murder you!" He yelled at him, watching the girls' eyes fill with tears.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen, William. My friends and I are going to save them!" I yelled, watching him look at me in disbelief. He tried to run, but I aimed my hook carefully at him and hooked the back of his shirt, pulling him back, smacking him against the back of the wall. I, then, unleashed my ninja stars and pinned against the wall.

"Senorita, now, grab the girls!" I yelled, watching Senorita dash towards the girls, ushering them into the office, and shut the door. I charged up to William, nodding at Frank at the same time, who whipped off his hat, aiming it at the light, bouncing off the mirror and into William's eyes. I stuck my hook right in front of him. He started to laugh a skin crawling laugh.

"Why don't you kill me, 'Captain'?" He laughed, showing his horrifying grin. I couldn't believe him. What did he expect, honestly? I knew the perfect explanation.

"Because I am better than you were, are and will ever be! The reason we are all like this is because of you. We will never forgive you for what you did! You just kill to satisfy yourself! My life was perfect, and you spoilt everything for me, Dante, Amber and me, Rose!" I yelled at him, watching his smile being wiped off his face. Tears spilled from my eyes and I couldn't bear to look him in the eye. My anger was getting out of hand.

"That's it! Let's end this!" I yelled at him, retracting my ninja stars. He fell to his hands and knees, picking himself up and picking up his knife and straightened his security guard hat. I stepped back several feet, sticking my hook in front of me. He charged at me, holding his knife like a sword and I blocked him. I started to retaliate by pushing my hook towards him. His knife gave out and I began to run at him. I pushed him into the corner of the hallway, knocking the knife out of his hand. Just at that moment, a voice came from behind me.

"That's him; he has being causing trouble in this franchise for years! He has murdered a lot of children!" Senorita yelled, pointing in the direction of William. About three police officers came over to William and put handcuffs on him.

"William Afton, you are under arrest for suspected child murder and possession of weapons. You have the right to remain silent." The head police officer yelled at William. He tried to resist, but the officers were too strong for him. The chief came up to me and began to thank me.

"I would like to thank you, Foxina, if it weren't for your quick thinking, we wouldn't have been able to catch him." He boomed, and explained that we were going to be closed down for investigation, but we could stay here. I watched the officers take William away, struggling to break free of their grip.

"I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling animals!" He yelled as he was taken out the door.

I ran into the Parts/Service room and into Dad's arms.

"Daddy, did you hear what I did?" I asked him, opening my locket, letting the locket play its' beautiful tune.

"Yes, ya mother came in here not long ago and told me everything. I'm so proud of you, lassie. I love you very much, Foxina the Pirate. I don't think there is a prouder father in the world." He whispered through tears of joy. I closed the locket and told him how I did it.

"It was for my love for you, Daddy. I couldn't have done it without it." I picked him up and took him back to Pirate's Cove, watching police officers looking over every square inch of the building. There is a moral for every story and mine is: 'No matter how far others seem, you can get through anything.'


End file.
